Todo Comenzo con un Juego
by kanke-chan
Summary: Por fin Inuyasha y Ahome estan juntos, pero la vida les tiene una trampa inimaginable InuyashaXAhome SangoXMiroku
1. Chapter 1

"TODO COMENZO CON UN JUEGO"

Shippo: aaaa! Ahome ya se tardo demasiado

Sango: si, tendremos que esperarla un poco mas, dijo que volvería hoy

Miroku: que extraño, se fue hoy y regresa hoy…eso es raro

Inuyasha: (en el árbol sagrado recostado en una rama) dijo que una de sus amigas tenia una…una…ash no recuerdo el nombre "es verdad ya se tardo…pero que demo-?"

Koga: (cae en la misma rama que Inuyasha haciendo que esta se caiga pero el se alcanza a quitar a tiempo) hey bestia donde esta Ahome?

Inuyasha: (en el suelo parándose rápidamente) eso no te importa lobo rabioso!!

Miroku: estos dos siempre se pelean por la señorita Ahome

Sango: si, aunque Koga si le ah dicho cuanto la ama…

Shippo: en cuanto Inuyasha no sabe con quien quedarse

Miroku: así es, creo que Koga es el mejor pretendiente para la señorita

Sango: si, tiene mucha razónInuyasha: oigan (parando sus orejas) de que lado están eh?!

Koga: jah! hasta tus amigos están en tu contra

Inuyasha: ahora verán!!! (corren en dirección de ellos)

Miroku: aaaaaaaaaaa sálvese quien pueda!!!!!!!!!Shippo: (en el hombro de Miroku) corre Miroku corre!!

Sango: aaaa que alguien nos ayude

???: Inuyasha…sient- (es interrumpida)

Koga: mi preciosa Aho-…O//O y ese atuendo?

Todos voltean a ver a Ahome y se quedan con la boca abierta, llevaba un vestido de noche con un poco de escote y holanes le llegaba hasta la rodilla cayendo en pico.

Shippo: (se lanza al pecho de la joven miko dándole un tierno abrazo) Ahome!!!

Inuyasha: ya era hora…(se queda babeando viendo a Ahome)

Sango: wuau Ahome, esa vestimenta que traes esta hermosa

Miroku: así es señorita, merece que le pregunte de nuevo, no quisiera tener un hijo mío?

Sango: hiraikotsu!!!!!!!!!!

Koga: de verdad que te ves hermosa Ahome (toma sus manos)

Ahome: jeje bueno…yo…n.nU Inuyasha: (poniendose en medio) dejala en paz Koga

Koga: y si no quiero que?! Ella es mi mujer

Inuyasha: aaa me estas retando!!

Koga: dejala en ser feliz a mi lado y mejor vete con esa sacerdotisa muerta

Ahome: Koga…Inuyasha…(con lagrimas)

Shippo: animales ya hicieron llorar a Ahome

Ahome: "mejor lo dejo así…se que Inuyasha no me quiere…" bueno este…ya regrese tengo que cambiarme de ropa estoy muy cansada

Shippo: y por que no te quedaste mas tiempo?

Sango: si, Ahome pudimos haberte esperado hasta la noche o mañana

Ahome: lo que pasa es que…(ve a Inuyasha y se pone roja) yo…esque me quede jugando un juego, así es un juego muy entretenido n//n

Shippo: ah si? Y que tipo de juego es?

Ahome: bueno…mas que nada se trata de besar

Todos: o//0 BESAR?!?!?!

Ahome: así es, el nombre del juego es semana inglesa

Miroku: y como se juega eso??

Ahome: verán necesitamos una botella…(busca en su mochila y saca una botella de refresco medio llena) ahora los hombres se ponen de un lado luego giramos la botella y le tocara a 2 personas, ellas se pondrán de espaldas luego tendrán que mover las cabezas a lados diferentes mientras nosotros decimos los días de la semana, si ambos voltean al mismo lado se darán un beso y si no se darán una cachetada, ok?

Miroku: ok, yo primero con Sanguito

Sango: noo monje depravado!

Koga: yo quiero contigo mi amada Ahome

Inuyasha: eso sobre mi cadáver!!

Shippo: a ver, ORDEN!!!... (todos se callan) Ahome (la abraza) yo no entendí ToT

Ahome: jeje n.nU mejor lo ves Shippo, eres muy chico para jugar

Koga: mira mocoso (toma a Shippo de la cabeza) entiendo que aun seas un niño pero…NO PUEDES ABRAZAR A MI MUJER!!!!

Inuyasha: ella no es tu mujer!!!

Shippo: yo abrazo a Ahome si quiero (les saca la lengua y abraza a Ahome)

Ahome: a ver chicos tranquilos, Sango y yo nos iremos a bañar y en cuento llegemos jugamos si quieren

Miroku: claro que queremos, las esperaremos corran (empujándolas un poco)

Sango: monje pervertido, vamonos Ahome

Las chicas se separan del grupo y llegan a un pequeño rió entran a bañarse mientras platican cómodamente

Sango: que raro juego tienen en tu época Ahome

Ahome: lo se jeje pero yo no quise jugarlo allá

Sango: entonces por que aquí si??

Ahome: bueno…yo…(sonrojándose) bueno esque aquí

Sango: esta Inuyasha cierto?

Ahome: (sumergiéndose un poco) pero que me dices de ti eh?

Sango: bueno puess…no te hagas Ahome (le avienta en poco de agua)

Ahome: jajaja (le avienta agua)

Sango: creo que lo mejor será irnos, ya nos deben estar esperando (saliendo del agua secándose con una toalla)

Ahome: (saliendo también) si, creo que tienes razón…solo espero que la suerte este de nuestro lado

Mientras que con los chicos cerca de la aldea donde estaban anteriormente

Miroku: muy bien, esta decidido cuando te toque con Ahome yo te digo a que lado voltear

Koga: y cuando te toque con la exterminadora yo te digo

Inuyasha: par de tramposos

Miroku: no te preocupes Inuyasha también te voy a ayudar a ti

Inuyasha: no me refería a eso!!! (levantándose sonrojado)

Shippo: ahí por favor, hasta yo tengo platicas más maduras…Sango Ahome!!!!

Las dos chicas regresaban cómodamente, era una noche de verano así que traían puestas una Yukatas que tenía Sango

Miroku: muy bien, a jugar se ah dicho!!!!

Ahome: Shippo, puedes ir con la anciana Kaede y decirle que iremos a dormir más tarde, por favor?? Y te dare un dulce!! ;-)

Shippo: esta bien, ya tengo sueñito nos vemos mañana vamos Kirara

Así el pequeño kitsune y la mononoke felina se alejan en dirección a la aldea mientras nuestro grupo se acomoda para así comenzar el juego

Miroku: yo primero, yo primero!!!!

Koga: no eres un tramposo, yo primero!

Ahome: ya se, decidámoslo al azar

Sango: contengamos la respiración y el ultimo es primero

Todos: siiiiii!!!!

Sango y Ahome fueron las primeras en respirar seguidas de Miroku, ahora solo estaban Inuyasha y Koga. Koga aria todo por besar a su mujer Ahome mientras que Inuyasha no lo dejaría hacerlo

Inuyasha: "por que me importa tanto que a Koga le guste Ahome? Es algo que no me debería de importar pero…me siento celoso al verlo cerca de ella…parece que ganare pero y si me toca besar a Ahome?? No se que hacer tampoco quiero que el la bese…primero tengo que saber a quien amo, pero no dejare que ese sarnoso la bese…no antes que yo!!!!!"

Duraron varios minutos y comenzaron a ponerse morados, al ser un youkai y un hanyou aguantaban más tiempo…Koga perdió, no pudo más…era turno de Inuyasha

Ahome: muy bien Inuyasha, te toca primero (dándole la botella acompañada con una de sus sonrisas) "ojalá que…yo…yo…Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: feh! (sonrojándose un poco)

Coloco la botella en el suelo y empezó a girar…parecía una tortura esperar a ver quien salía…por fin la botella comenzó a parar indicando a Sango y a…

CONTINUARA


	2. Sango y

Duraron varios minutos y comenzaron a ponerse morados, al ser un youkai y un hanyou aguantaban más tiempo…Koga perdió, no pudo más…era turno de Inuyasha

Ahome: muy bien Inuyasha, te toca primero (dándole la botella acompañada por una de sus sonrisas) "ojala que…yo…"

Inuyasha: feh! (sonrojándose un poco)

Coloco la botella en el suelo y empezó a girar…parecía una tortura esperar a ver quien salía…por fin la botella comenzó a parar indicando a Sango y a…KOGA!!!!

Miroku: nooooo que desgracia ToT

Koga: no es justo, yo queria que me tocara con Ahome

Sango: nooo que pena

Ahome: bueno, ya ni modo pónganse de espaldas yo diré los dias de la semana

Antes de que Ahome comenzara a contar, Koga miro rápidamente a Inuyasha y Miroku, ambos le asintieron, Ahome comenzó a contar Koga miro a Inuyasha y a Miroku pero ambos apuntaban a una dirección distinta así que como pudo es hizo caso fueron 4 cachetadas y 3 besos

Ahome: muy bien, primero los besos por que son menos

Koga se acerco lentamente a Sango, ella se sonrojo y cerro los ojos mientras Miroku es sujetado fuertemente por Inuyasha Koga le dio 3 besos rápidos a Sango en el cachete

Miroku: bien, ahora bienen las cachetadas (de forma maliciosa) puedes vengarte Sango

Sango le dio 4 palmadas a Koga y después regreso a su lugar

Koga: bien ahora es mi turno de girar la botella

Koga puso la botella en el piso y la giro con un poco de fuerza, después de unos minutos la botella paro indicando a Ahome y a…MIROKU!!!!

Ahome: este bueno, Sango cuenta los días

Sango: si, no te preocupes Ahome

Koga: (amenazando a Miroku en voz baja) más te vale voltear a donde te diga oíste?!?!

Miroku: si, esta bien ya entendí

Miroku y Ahome se pusieron de espaldas Sango comenzó el conteo al principio Miroku no le hizo caso a Koga ya que penso que le estaba jugando una broma pero al final fueron 6 cachetadas y 1 beso

Sango: bien primero el beso (con un poco de rencor en la voz)

Ahome: este….si…(cierra los ojos)

Miroku acerca su rostro al de Ahome, todo indicaba que la besaría en la boca pero a ultima hora se desvío a su mejilla

Miroku: bien continuemos el juego para que pueda besar a mi querida Sango, señorita Ahome, por favor deme las cachetadas muy fuertes

Sango se ruborizo demasiado por su comentario pero a la vez estaba feliz, Ahome le dio las cachetadas a Miroku no tan fuertes pero igual le dolieron

Ahome: bueno, es mi turno de girar la botella

Ahome tomo la botella y la giro todos estaban muy al pendiente a ver que pasaba…la botella comenzó a ceder se estaba deteniedo y nuestra pareja ahora fue…Miroku y…KOGA!!!!

CONTINUARA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konichiwa!!!!!

Que bueno que bueno que les gusto mi fic y espero que lo sigan de cerca nn!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: que bueno que te gusto el fic, pasaran cosas interesantes jeje

nurieta: jeje a mi me encantó mi "super" idea del juego jaja más que nada porque acavaba de jugarlo y bueno...la inspiración llego jeje n.nU

Dj Chiyako: gracias por decir que mi fic es genial TuT me pone muy contenta por eso lo seguire y aqui esta la continuación

Astarot: me agradan las criticas constructivas, siento que ayudan mucho. La razón por la cual los dialogos estan así es porque: me gusta muchisimo escribir así, de echo me gusta más leer fics así y la segunda es porque...bueno es más facil leerlo jeje No cambiare la forma de los dialogos, gomen honto!!!!

Espero que sigan el fic de cerca matta nee!!!!


	3. Ahome y

Miroku acerca su rostro al de Ahome, todo indicaba que la besaría en la boca pero a ultima hora se desvío a su mejilla

Miroku: bien continuemos el juego para que pueda besar a mi querida Sango, señorita Ahome, por favor déme las cachetadas muy fuertes

Sango se ruborizo demasiado por su comentario pero a la vez estaba feliz, Ahome le dio las cachetadas a Miroku no tan fuertes pero igual le dolieron

Ahome: bueno, es mi turno de girar la botella

Ahome tomo la botella y la giro todos estaban muy al pendiente a ver que pasaba…la botella comenzó a ceder se estaba deteniendo y nuestra pareja ahora fue…Miroku y…KOGA!!!!

Koga: QUE!?!? No puede ser, esto es trampa

Miroku: nooo por que me pasa esto a mi, Buda-sama ayúdame!!!!

Inuyasha: jaja vamos jueguen

Ahome: bueno este yo cuento, lo siento monje Miroku, joven Koga pero así es el juego

Sango: aa ya terminen rápido con esto

Antes de prepararse Miroku y Koga vieron a Inuyasha con cara de cachorritos pero Inuyasha simplemente se rió y volteo la cara en desacuerdo. Miroku y Koga se pusieron en posición a su suerte y Ahome comenzó el conteo fueron 2 besos de parte de Miroku y 5 cachetadas de parte de Koga

Koga: más te vale que solo sea un leve toque oíste idiota!!!

Miroku: tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero me viste cara de rarito o que? ¬¬U

Miroku se acerco a la mejilla de Koga y logro un leve toque que apenas pareció beso, Inuyasha no estaba conforme con esta humillación así que al otro beso empujo un poco a Miroku haciendo que este le diera un beso más junto. Koga estaba enfurecido y no vio que Inuyasha había empujado a Miroku así que aprovecho muy bien las 5 cachetadas

Miroku: o duelen más que las de mi Sanguito ToT

Koga: ya cállate y prosigamos con el juego

Ahome: Inuyasha eso estuvo mal (aguantando la risa)

Inuyasha: jajaja déjalo así, fue muy gracioso de todas formas

Sango: bien Koga es tu turno (le da la botella)

Koga: muy bien (mira a Ahome) esta ves estoy seguro la suerte estará conmigo (gira la botella)

Inuyasha: jah! Ya quisieras

La botella siguió girando y girando más y más hasta que comenzó a parar indicando a Sango y a…INUYASHA!!!!

Miroku: ToT nooo ya le toco con todos los hombres menos conmigo, no es justo

Ahome: tranquilo monje Miroku, tarde o temprano le tocara, bien ahora Inuyasha y Sango a sus posiciones

Sango e Inuyasha se pusieron de espaldas y Koga, muy contento contó los días fueron 3 besos y 4 cachetadas

Sango: "esto es frustrante, hasta con Koga y menos con Miroku" bien, vamos Inuyasha

Inuyasha: si…esta bien (un poco nervioso)

Inuyasha se acerca lentamente y le da 2 besos rápidos a Sango, sabiendo que Koga tramaría algo en su contra pero no hizo nada así que se preparo para el último pero alguien lo empujo dándole un beso a Sango muy cerca de sus labios

Sango: 0////0

Ahome: bueno chicos, prosigamos nn

Sango: Ahome yo…gomene

Ahome: tu tranquila Sango, no pasa nada

Miroku: nooo maldito Koga ¬¬

Koga: que dijiste humano?!

Miroku: yooo? Nada nada "desgraciado

Inuyasha giro la botella y todos estaban atentos, no puedo evitar ver a Ahome y pensó que había una posibilidad esto hizo que se sonrojara. La botella se paro y fueron Ahome y…KOGA!!!!!


	4. Besar o no besar

Inuyasha giro la botella y todos estaban atentos, no puedo evitar ver a Ahome y pensó que había una posibilidad esto hizo que se sonrojara. La botella se paro y fueron Ahome y…KOGA!!!!!

Inuyasha: QUE?!

Koga: jah! Gracias inútil

Ahome: ni modo, Sango es tu turno de contar

Koga: (acercándose a Miroku) más te vale que me ayudes

Miroku: claro claro "que no idiota me las pagaras"

Koga y Ahome se pusieron de espaldas y comenzó. Inuyasha estaba realmente enojado y Koga fascinado de la vida, Miroku no lo ayudo al contrario hizo todo lo posible por que no se juntaran pero fueron 3 besos y 4 cachetadas

Ahome: "menos mal que son menos" bien Koga, estoy lista

Koga se acerco al rostro de Ahome, Inuyasha era sujetado por Miroku y Sango. Koga abrazo a Ahome inclinándola un poco mientras esta se ponía totalmente roja al principio le dio 2 besos cada uno en una mejilla pero el final sería el decisivo Koga se acerco lentamente a los labios de Ahome mientras esto con los ojos cerrados esperaba aquel beso ni Sango ni Miroku pudieron más e Inuyasha se soltó cayendo en medio de los dos

Inuyasha: ya es suficiente idiota, ya no jugaremos más (empujando a Koga)

Koga: que te pasa animal? aun me queda uno

Ahome: así esta bien Inuyasha

Inuyasha: aaa así que estas de acuerdo con el?? (volteando a verla a los ojos)

Miroku: Sango ayúdame a llevarnos a Koga lejos

Sango: si excelencia

Miroku y Sango se llevaron a Koga que había quedado paralizado por unos polvos que lanzo Sango y se lo llevaron dejando sola a la pareja. Inuyasha veía a Ahome muy serio, eran ojos de enojo, celos y…tristeza?

Ahome: vamos Inuyasha no pasa nada, sigamos jugando (forjando una sonrisa)

Inuyasha: no claro que no "no puedo soportar que este cerca de ella ¿por qué maldita sea por que?"

Ahome: será que…no quieres jugar por que Kikyo no esta aquí?

Inuyasha: "Kikyo?…Kikyo!! Ah esa Kikyo, no la recordaba…¿por qué?…Ahome me hace olvidarla ella es mejor que Kikyo y yo…no…no puedo!!!" Feh! Eso no importa vamonos ya (girando dándole la espalda)

Ahome: no, por favor sigamos jugando (jalando su brazo)

Inuyasha: (volteando a verla) por que quieres tanto jugar? aaa de seguro lo que quieres es besar a tu amado Koga, mejor vete con el!!!

Ahome: YO QUERIA BESARTE A TI!!! (se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir)

Hubo silencio por un rato hacía un poco de viento y el aire jugaba con sus cabellos

Inuyasha: "a mi…quería besarme a mi?!" A-Ahome…

Ahome: yo…lo siento mejor me voy (dándose la vuelta)

Inuyasha: no Ahome espera (corre tras ella)

Ahome: no…no te acerques…MEJOR QUÉDATE CON KIKYO!!! (llega al pozo y se voltea tirándose)

Inuyasha: "que me quede con Kikyo?…pero yo ya no…" ASÍ PUES MEJOR VETE, NADIE TE QUIERE VER AQUÍ!!!! (sale saltando hacía el árbol sagrado)

???: que fue lo que paso aquí?…lo mejor será informarle a Naraku de esto


	5. El Sueño

ACLARACIONES: _"lo que se encuentra en letra cursiva" _pensamientos

"lo que esta entre comillas" lo que el personaje dice

.-lo que esta entre punto y guion.- lo que el personaje hace

Ahome había regresado a su época, se sentía un poco avergonzada de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y aun así no le haya dicho nada. Ahora estaba en clases mirando la ventana mientras su profesor escribía una ecuación.

"_¿por que no me dijo nada_?".- jugueteando con su lapicero sacando toda la puntilla.- "_Puedo haberme dicho mínimo que no sería posible o algo por el estilo_".- deja su lapicero en la mesa.- "creo que nunca podré entenderlo "

"si se la pasa suspirando en mi clase esta más que claro que no lo ara, mejor valla a los pasillo Higurashi".- el profesor estaba frente a ella más que harto de oírla suspirar todo el día

"yo…lo siento profesor".- viéndolo con una mirada suplicante pero su profesor no bajo la mirada ni un segundo.- "esta bien, me iré ahora".- tomando sus cosas mientras la mitad de la clase se reía de su desgracia

Las clases del día habían terminado por fin ya pasaron 2 semanas desde la ultima vez de ese encuentro en el que Inuyasha se quedo callado y ella regreso

"ya llegue".- Ahome pone su mochila en el piso mientras entra a la cocina donde estaba su madre

"que bueno hija, bienvenida".- sonríe viendo como su hija se sienta en la mesa sin animo alguno.- "¿todavía te sientes mal, hija?"

"un poco mamá, pero no es nada por el cual alarmarse".- sonriendo forzosamente.- "mañana no tengo escuela así que me iré a mi cuarto un rato"

"De acuerdo hija, Sota te llevara tu comida después descansa todo el tiempo que necesites"

Ahome subió las escaleras lentamente y entro a su cuarto tirándose a su cama durmiendo escapando de la realidad para entrar a otra

SUEÑO DE AHOME

"vamos Ahome es hora de irnos".- Koga le extendía su mano sonriéndole invitándola a acompañarlo

"¿Pero y que hay con Inuyasha?".- dudando entre si tomar su mano o no, finalmente la retiro.- "puede estar herido tengo que encontrarlo"

"no Ahome…no te gustara lo que veras"

Ahome corrió alejándose de el y en ese momento Koga desaparece y puede verse a Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado volteado platicando con alguien

"¡¡Entiéndelo nadie te ama más que yo!!".- Inuyasha se acerco abrazando aquella persona

"Pero…Inuyasha lo nuestro jamás podrá ser".-trata de alejarlo de ella pero el no cede.-"ella te ata a este mundo y mientras exista no estaremos juntos"

"¿No lo entiendes Kikyo?".- mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos.- "Ahome no me importa…solo tu…mi querida Kikyo"

Inuyasha se alejo un poco de Kikyo, esta miro al piso y después lo miro a el sonriéndole. Inuyasha termino el poco espacio entre ellos dándole un profundo beso

"Inuyasha…".- Ahome observaba detrás de un árbol con lagrimas en sus ojos.- "jamás estaré a tu lado…espero que seas feliz"

"claro que lo será y más sin ti".- escucho como alguien detrás de ella comenzaba a hablar

"solo sierves para los fragmentos y nada más, y Kikyo puedo hacer lo mismo"

"¿Por que piensas que mereces felicidad? Todos te odian"

"Sango…monje Miroku Shippo".- Ahome volteo reconociendo a sus amigos que le hablaban con un notorio tono de amargura.- "¿Por que me dicen eso que les pasa?"

"es la verdad Ahome, tu rompiste la perla y empezó todo".- la joven Taijiya comenzó a hablar

"si no fuera por ti la maldición de mi mano no me hubiera dañado".- el monje la siguió

"todos los monstruos quisieron ser más fuertes y por eso mataron a mis padres por los fragmentos que tenían".- Shippo la veía lagrimeando en los brazos de Sango

"¡Todo este es culpa tuya!"

"Inu..yasha".- Ahome trato de retroceder y se topo con el poso

"vete de aquí Ahome, no te necesitamos ".- Inuyasha la empujo haciéndola caer.- "y no quiero que regreses nunca"

"no esperen…por favor… ¡no!"

FIN DEL SUEÑO

"no esperen".- Ahome despertó, estaba en su cuarto.-"todo…fue una pesadilla".- comienza a derramar lagrimas.- "supongo que es cierto…allá nadie me necesita"

"Eso es una mentira y tu lo sabes"

"pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí?".- trata de levantarse pero no puede, aquel individuo la observa muy seriamente

"vamos Ahome, todos te esperan".- Inuyasha sonríe mientras alarga su mano ayudándola a sentarse.- _"tengo que decírselo todo, es ahora o nunca"_

"Inuyasha…pero yo…".- la chica lo observa aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

"pero nada, que no entiendes que no puedo".- Inuyasha se sienta frente a ella acariciando su cara.- "no puedo hacer nada sin ti"


	6. De regreso a la epoca antigua

"vamos Ahome, todos te esperan".- Inuyasha sonríe mientras alarga su mano ayudándola a sentarse.- _"tengo que decírselo todo, es ahora o nunca"_

"Inuyasha…pero yo…".- la chica lo observa aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

"pero nada, que no entiendes que no puedo".- Inuyasha se sienta frente a ella acariciando su cara.- "no puedo hacer nada sin ti"

"Inuyasha…pero yo…"

"Pero nada".- grito un poco pero después su mirada se volvió tierna.- "que no entiendes que no puedo…no puedo…"

"¿No puedes que…Inuyasha…?".- Ahome sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente

"No puedo…pelear si no estas a mi lado ".- finalmente dijo Inuyasha volteando su rostro hacia la ventana.- _"¿pelear? No…por que no puedo decirle…Ahome…perdóname"_

"Inuyasha…".- Ahome forjo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama.- "…_es lo mismo…ahora mi deber es reunir la perla y no enamorarme de el"_.- Ahome tomo su mochila y empezó a llenarla de cosas.-"esta bien Inuyasha regresemos"

Ahome lleno su mochila de muchas tonterías, según Inuyasha, libros y cuadernos seguidos de cuadernillos de dibujar para Shippo. Después ambos salieron hacía el pozo regresando así a la época antigua. Inuyasha ayudo a Ahome con sus cosas y decidieron regresar a la aldea con la anciana Kaede.

"La verdad…ya me había aburrido de estar en mi época".- Ahome caminaba seguida de Inuyasha quien cargaba aquella gigantesca mochila amarilla

"¡Feh! En ese caso simplemente hubieras regresado".- dijo simplemente el hanyou, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto

"Si tienes razón pero si regresaba…".- Ahome empezó a recapacitar un poco

"Lo se ese idiota de Koga pediría su beso ".- los celos se hicieron presentes en Inuyasha.- _"si quiere besarte, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver"_

"Si, Koga me perseguiría demasiado".- Ahome sonrió, si Inuyasha la celaba significaba que al menos la quería como una amiga o más.- "pero para mi Koga-kun es solo un amigo".- Ahome se acerco a Inuyasha y recargo su cabeza mientras caminaba a su paso

"¿Qué pasa, Ahome?".- pregunto un sonrojado Inuyasha mientras caminaba viendo el paisaje

"Nada es solo que… _pense que me odiabas Inuyasha, me alegra saber que no es así_".- Ahome sonrio.- "hacia mucho tiempo que no estabamos así"

"¡Fhe! tonta".- Inuyasha sonrio mientras admiraba a Ahome de reojo

Siguieron caminando por un rato, alentando el paso pero tarde o temprano tendrían que poner los pies en la tierra. Llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde los esperaban Sango y Shippo

"¡¡¡Ahome!!!".-el pequeño brinca hacia sus brazos abrazándola.- "te extrañe, ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"fue a descansar para derrotar a Naraku, no te incumbe enano".- Inuyasha dejo la mochila en el suelo de la cabaña mientras se recargaba en la pared

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!".- Shippo le lanzó a Inuyasha su trompo giratorio mientras este lo esquivaba y empezaba a perseguirlo

"Que bueno que ya regresaste Ahome".- Sango se paro a su lado mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad

"Gracias Sango, ¿y el Monje Miroku donde esta?"

"Bueno…como Koga estaba muy desesperado por verte Miroku lo encerró en un campo de protección y lo mantiene vigilado".- dijo Sango saliendo de la cabaña mientras Ahome la seguía

"El pobre no a dormido en días".- Shippo brincó hacia su hombro uniéndose a la conversación

Sango y Shippo los llevaron hacia donde estaban Miroku y Koga. Koga estaba rodeado de unos pergaminos sentado mientras que Miroku estaba cerca pero a su distancia, ambos dormidos.

"Bueno parece que finalmente el sueño los venció".- Sango se acerco para ver un poco mejor y confirmar sus sospechas

"Si, deben de estar muy cansados".- Ahome se acerco hacia Koga

"Esa voz tan angelical".- Koga empezó a despertarse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.- "Ahome, regresaste"

"No te dejare…señorita Ahome, Inuyasha por fin regresaron".- Miroku se levanto recargándose en Sango

"si pero…¿que no Inuyasha se quedo con ustedes?".- pregunto Ahome mientras se acercaba al monje

"No los 2 se fueron el mismo día".- Shippo volteo a verla preocupado.- "yo pensé que Inuyasha había estado todo este tiempo contigo"

"_De seguro fue a buscar a Kikyo".- _Ahome bajo la mirada un momento, Inuyasha lo noto pero no dijo nada

Miroku quito la barrera mientras Koga salía disparado a tomar a Ahome en sus brazos y reclamar su premio.

"Ya dejaba en paz lobo sarnoso".- Inuyasha alejó a Ahome de Koga mientras la abrazaba

"¡¿Y si no quiero?!".- pregunto Koga acercándose a Ahome

"Valla que conmovedor pero que tenemos aquí, Inuyasha y Koga en el mismo lugar esto será pan comido"


	7. Confusion

"¡¿Kagura?!".- Miroku fue el primero en ponerse en posición listo para la batalla

"Ah eres tu".- Koga hace que un movimiento rápido ocasionando que Inuyasha suelte a Ahome y aprovecha para abrazarla.-" yo no tengo tiempo, Inuyasha derrótala yo llevare a Ahome a un lugar más seguro y ahí nos alcanzas…claro si puedes".- Koga sonríe en forma victoriosa y da un gran salto llevándose a Ahome con el

"¡¿Pero que te pasa?!".- Inuyasha voltea a su lado y confirma que Ahome ya no esta con el.- "¡¡espera lobo sarnoso, regresa aquí!!"

"Que tonto eres Inuyasha".- Shippo movía la cabeza apenado por la torpeza de su amigo.- "Ya te tomaron mucha ventaja"

"no hay problema el monje Miroku y yo podemos con ella".- Sango le dijo a Inuyasha para calmarlo un poco

"Así es Inuyasha".- dijo Miroku dándole una palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha.-"mejor ve con la señorita Ahome y dile que la amas".- Sango lo vio con una mirada de reproche mientras Shippo sonreía divertido por la situación

"¡Eso planeo hacer!".- Inuyasha dio un enorme salto dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta

"Creo que mis oídos me están fallando".- Miroku se limpio sus oídos con uno de sus dedos.- "¡¿Acaso dijo que eso…"

"Eso planeaba hacer?!".- Sango termino su pregunta, los 3 se habían quedado anonadados

"Parece que se te adelanto Miroku ".- Shippo le sonrío al monje mientras veía como Sango empezaba a sonrojarse

"nunca es tarde para el amor pequeño Shippo".- Miroku le dedico una mirada tierna a Sango mientras que ella estaba totalmente roja

"no Miroku que cosas estas diciendo".- Sango había caído al hechizo de la mirada de Miroku y ni siquiera sabía que decía.-"digo Monje digo ah"

"¿Pero de verdad creen que Inuyasha le diga a Ahome que la ama?".- Preguntó Shippo poniéndose serio

"Tal ves, aunque Inuyasha no suele ser así".- dice Miroku sentándose cruzando los brazos

"Espero que Ahome no sufra más".- Sango se siente al lado de Miroku.- "pero…me gustaría ver si es cierto"

"Si sería bueno que fuéramos a ver como Inuyasha se le confiesa a la señorita Ahome".- Miroku sonríe

"Pero Inuyasha detectaría nuestro olor".- Sango pensó en voz alta.- "yo solo quiero ver si Ahome estará bien"

"Tal vez yo pueda mandar algo para espiarlos".- Shippo empezó a sacar muchas cosas de sus bolsillos

"Si quieren podemos volar en mi pluma y yo los llevó sin que se den cuenta".- Kagura se acerco a ellos

"No, Inuyasha se daría cuenta".- Miroku reaccionó.- "cuidado Sango, aquí esta Kagura"

"Valla ustedes son los únicos que se ponen a platicar en medio de la batalla, Danza de las cuchillas"

Miroku toma a Shippo en sus brazos mientras que Sango monta en Kirara. Cuando por fin estaba a una buena distancia, lanza unos pergaminos hacia Kirara. En ese momento Sango lanza el Hiraikotsu. Kirara tomo los pergaminos en su boca y se escondió tras unos arbustos Kagura evito el ataque del Hiraikotsu de Sango y se dirigió a atacar a Sango pero Kirara salio de su escondite lanzo un poco de fuego por su boca, dentro de el venían los pergaminos pero Kagura no los vio, con un poco de viento deshizo el fuego pero los pergaminos seguían su camino trato de evitarlos pero fueron más rápidos. Kagura desaparece con graves heridas

"Esos pergaminos eran muy poderosos excelencia".- Sango espera respuesta por parte de Miroku pero esta nunca aparece.- "excelencia…¡excelencia!...Miroku"


	8. Una declaracion y Una persecucion

"Te están hablando menso, ¡despierta!".- Shippo empezó a cachetear a un asombrado Miroku

"Maldito Moushin…me hiciste cargan algo tan peligroso todo este tiempo".- Miroku reacciono levantándose, aquella explosión lo había lanzado muy lejos

"_menos mal que esta bien, por un momento creí que…".-_ Sango movió un poco su cabeza acercándose a aquel par.-"vamos, veamos si Inuyasha cumple lo que dice"

"Cierto, tenemos que ir a ver que nuestro querido Inuyasha cumpla lo que dice".- Miroku se paro al lado de Sango

Sango lo vio, sonrío nerviosa al notar su cercanía. En ese instante Miroku se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. Miroku sonrío con ternura, Shippo volteo a verlos y luego subió en Kirara

"Muy bien, vamos Kirara a seguir a ese tonto"

Shippo y Kirara se fueron corriendo Sango sonrió un poco y justo cuando los iba a seguir sintió algo, Miroku había pasado unos de sus brazos por la cintura de Sango abrazándola acercándola a el

"excelencia ¿que esta?"

Miroku puso un dedo en los labios de Sango haciéndola callar, después la junto un poco más hacia el y la abrazo con más fuerza

"Sango déjame hablar…".- Miroku le sonrió calmándola.- "en todo este tiempo yo nunca me sentí más atraído por una mujer y no lo digo solamente físicamente sino también en tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar, sentir, llorar…toda tu Sango me encantas quisiera que aceptaras para vivir a tu lado por siempre"

Sango estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba trato de ver que ambas manos de aquel monje estuvieran en su lugar, abrazándola con fuerza

"Excelencia yo…".- Sango dudo un poco pero después sonrió.- "pensé que nunca me diría nada, yo lo acepto tal y como es"

"Sango, mi Sanguito…".- Miroku sonrió y beso su frente.- "¿de verdad?"

"Claro que si, excelencia".- Sango le sonrió nuevamente

"Miroku, dime solamente Miroku".- Miroku le acaricia la mejilla para después darle un dulce beso que ambos esperaban desde hace tiempo.-"te amo Sango "

"y yo a ti…".- Sango estaba roja pero aun así lo vio directamente a los ojos.- "Miroku"

"Sango, Miroku dense prisa".- Shippo regreso junto con Kirara

"Bien mi bella dama, ahora es tiempo de ayudar a nuestros amigos".- Miroku sube a Kirara y después sube a Sango frente de el

"Si es tiempo de esos 2 vamos".- Miroku la tomo de la mano y le sonrió.- "Kirara, Shippo y Miroku"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha seguía brincando de árbol a árbol y de roca a roca buscando desesperadamente a Koga

"Maldito Koga, ¿Quién se cree que es para llevarse a Ahome así'".- Inuyasha noto a una persona brincando frente a el.-"aja ya los encontré"

Koga escucho que alguien los seguía y cuando volteo se encontró con Inuyasha a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

"Maldito perro, ya nos alcanzó".- Koga miro a los lados y empezó a correr mucho más rápido.- "no te preocupes Ahome no dejare que nos separe".- sonriéndole a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos

"pero yo…Koga…".- Ahome recordó el sueño que tuvo.- "favor ya bájame".- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, la verdad era que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

Inuyasha alcanzo a Koga brincando frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso

"Ahora si te pondré en tu lugar lobo sarnoso".- Inuyasha camino hacia ellos.- "te enseñare el porque no debes llevarte a Ahome de mi lado"

"A ti que te importa después de todo".- Koga miro a Inuyasha con rencor.-"tu ya tienes a esa sacerdotisa contigo"

"Koga no debiste".- Ahome se suelta del agarre de Koga quedando en medio de ellos.- "Inuyasha el último fragmento lo tiene Kikyo escondido, no quería decírtelo pero eso…".- Ahome dudo un poco pero reunió el valor suficiente.-"eso es lo que la mantiene con vida, bueno será mejor que me valla a mi época"

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y salio corriendo sin dirección alguna, lo único que quería hacer era huir de ambos. Inuyasha y Koga la siguieron de cerca

"¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste bestia?! No es la primera vez que Ahome llora por ti animal".- Koga se veía realmente molesto

"cállate lobo rabioso no te metas en esto…yo…yo…".- Inuyasha paro en una rama pero cerro los ojos viendo la imagen de aquella mujer a la que amaba sonriéndole.-" ¡¡Quiero que Ahome permanezca a mi lado siempre y así será!!" (comienza a aumentar su velocidad)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Que se traen ustedes que vienen muy pegaditos?".- Shippo voltea a ver a la pareja

Sango estaba sentada frente a Miroku mientras este la abrazaba por detrás, Miroku tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Sango reía nerviosa

"Nada, es solo que amo a esta hermosa mujer".- Miroku sonríe mientras besa el cuello de Sango

"Miroku…".- Sango se voltea siendo abrazada por este.- "yo también te amo"

"Bueno, déjense de cursilerías tenemos que encontrar a Inuyasha y Ahome".- Shippo comienza a buscar a los lados

"Shippo, ¿por que crees que los estamos siguiendo?".- le dijo Miroku mientras señalaba un rastro muy peculiar de Inuyasha, todos lo árboles tenían las ramos rotas formando un camino

"Oh no lo sabía".- Shippo admiraba

"vamos Kirara más rápido, no quiero perderme esto".- Sango le ordena a Kirara en forma de petición

Kirara aumento la velocidad y bajaron al bosque donde encontraron a Koga golpeando una barrera que se encontraba frente a una cueva

"¡Koga!".- Miroku brinco al suelo.- "¿Donde están Inuyasha y la señorita Ahome?

"¡Tu!, monje ayúdame a deshacer esta barrera".- Koga señalo a Miroku mientras daba otra patada al campo de fuerza.-"están ahí adentro esa bestia y Ahome entraron antes de que se cerrara"

"Bueno si Ahome esta con Inuyasha".- Sango llego al lado de Miroku y le sonrío a Koga.-"no hay de que preocuparnos ¿no lo creen?

"si tienes razón mejor vamos a dormir".- Shippo brinco al hombre de Miroku mientras empezaba a bostezar

"¿que están diciendo? Este no es momento de dormir, vengan a ayudarme".- Koga seguía pateando la barrera.-"Tranquila Ahome, ¡¡enseguida te rescatare!!

Mientras que dentro de la cueva Ahome seguía corriendo pensando en Inuyasha y Kikyo, pensando en como se veían a escondidas mientras ella no estaba. Seguía atormentándose con sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida

"¡¡¡Ahome!!!".- Inuyasha la estaba alcanzando, sin querer formo un campo de fuerza para estar sola pero el alcanzo a entrar.-"tenemos que hablar, Ahome"

"¡No! Aléjate de mi, vete".- Ahome empezó a correr más rápido, la cueva era muy oscura y no podía ver nada.-"déjame sola yo no…Aaaaah!"

"¡Ahome!...¿Ahome, Que sucede?...¡¡Ahome!!"


	9. Cueva

Inuyasha se quedo quieto para tratar de oír la respuesta de Ahome pero no se oía nada. Empezó a caminar desesperado

"¡¡¡Ahome!!!".- Inuyasha veía para todos lados y escuchaba atentamente.- "maldita sea, ¿Ahome, donde estas?"

Inuyasha siguió caminando y gritando por todos lados hasta que escucho algo, al principio no lo capto muy bien pero cada vez que caminaba lo escuchaba más fuerte

"Hum…¿Inuyasha?".- Ahome empezó a hablar más fuerte.- "Inuyasha me duele mi pierna"

"Ahome, sigue hablándome"

Guiado por la voz de Ahome Inuyasha llego a un agujero. Ahome estaba atrapada ahí y se había lastimado el tobillo, Inuyasha la cargo y esta al verlo se tranquilizo y cayo desmayada. Inuyasha la cargo y sin pensarlo golpeo una de las paredes de la puerta, lamentándose casi inmediatamente pues la cueva se derrumbo dejando ver un precioso manantial al cual Inuyasha corrió para salvarse a el y a Ahome. Inuyasha puso a Ahome sobre una roca y le quito su zapato y su calcetín y así pudo ver su herida. Inuyasha se sintió culpable al ver la herida de Ahome, también se sintió muy culpable. Cortó un pedazo de tela de su ropa y fue a mojarla para después ponerla en la herida.

"Inu…Yasha".- Ahome empezó a despertarse al sentir el contacto con el agua fría

"Ahome que bueno que despiertas, ¿como te sientes? ".- Inuyasha veía muy preocupado a Ahome.- " perdóname Ahome…fue mi culpa"

"no Inuyasha…fue mía por haberme ido corriendo".- Ahome se sentó pero desvió la mirada

El silencio llego rápidamente Inuyasha se quedo quieto viendo a Ahome mientras esta volteaba. Después de un rato Ahome sintió la mirada de Inuyasha y cuando volteo se topo con uno ojos dorados que no mostraban nada mas que arrepentimiento y amor, Ahome ya había visto anteriormente esa mirada, era para Kikyo. Trato de pararse y alejarse de Inuyasha, sabía que el amaba a Kikyo y eso la lastimaba, pero no pudo pararse…Inuyasha la estaba abrazando

"I...¿Inuyasha?".- Ahome se sonrojo pero aun al ver como el hanyou la abrazaba más fuerte

"Lo siento Ahome pero…por un momento pensé que te perdería, que habías muerto".- Inuyasha voltea a verla mientras ella se queda paralizada.-"al menos…déjame abrazarte"

Inuyasha había cerrado sus ojos, Ahome aun no comprendía por que la había dicho todo eso ¿acaso era una mentira?, ¿sería una broma?, o ¿simplemente estaría soñando despierta? Prefirió no preguntarse más y disfrutar de ese momento abrazada, siendo protegida por la persona que más amaba…Inuyasha

Mientras afuera de la cueva Koga seguía golpeando la barrera mientras Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban cenando. Koga no se daba por vencido, decía que solamente su fuerza podría salvar a Ahome de aquella bestia

"Ya déjalo así Koga y mejor ven a comer".- Miroku le ofreció un poco de pescado asado que Kirara había traído

"Si, no lograras nada si gastas todas tu fuerzas tratando de romper esa barrera".- Sango volteo a verlo.- "además el único que puede romperla es Inuyasha con Colmillo de Acero"

"¡¡Cállense!! No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Ahome y ¡¿si esa bestia le hace algo?!".- Koga de quieto imaginando un momento los horrores que Inuyasha podía hacerle.- "tranquila Ahome, yo te rescatare"

"Yo se que Inuyasha es un bestia pero nunca le haría daño a Ahome, el la quiere mucho".- Shippo comía tranquilamente su pescado mientras se mantenía al margen de la conversación.- "para mi que hacen una pareja muy linda"

"Si los dos de quieren mucho".- Sango sonreía mientras recordaba como Ahome le contaba lo que sentía por Inuyasha y mientras ella le contaba lo que sentía por Miroku

"Creo que en lugar de cenar, mejor nos quedamos hablando del gran amor que Inuyasha le muestra a la señorita Ahome todos los días".- Miroku veía con ojos de victoria a Koga

"¡¿que están diciendo?!".- Koga estaba más que enojado que antes.- "Ahome me ama solo a mi"

"Que necio".- Shippo dejo de comer y vio a Koga con ojos de lastima

"Si lo mejor será descansar ahora".- Sango se resigno, tarde o temprano Koga se hartaría

"Claro como Inuyasha es muy terco encontrara la forma de regresar con la señorita Ahome sana y salva lo mejor será descansar.-"Miroku se sienta al lado de Sango y se recarga en ella.- "buenas noches"

Sango se quedo quieta, esperando alguna de las mañas del monje, pero estas nunca llegaron. Esta vez estaba abrazándola con cariño, con amor, y ella podía sentirlo. Sonrió y se acurruco a su lado durmiendo.

La mañana llego rápidamente Koga seguía golpeando la barrera, Miroku seguía abrazando a Sango mientras que Shippo y Kirara dormían también. En el manantial Ahome se despertó al sentir frió, busco por todos lados con la mirada pero no encontró a Inuyasha

"Que frió…¿Inuyasha? ¿en donde estas?...bueno ni modo de seguro lo de ayer fue un sueño".-voltea a ver el vendaje que le había puesto Inuyasha pero ya no lo tenía.- "si de seguro fue un sueño"

Ahome se levanto y se acerco al manantial, aun le dolía mucho la pierna y no podía moverla. Se acerco lo suficiente para beber agua y refrescarse la cara mientras seguía pensando en todo lo de ayer

"Que tonta soy…de seguro todo fue un sueño Inuyasha ah de estar con Kikyo alejado de mi…"

Ahome empezó a llorar al recordar lo que pasó el día anterior, también recordó aquella vez que encontró a Inuyasha viendo a Kikyo por la noche mientras la abrazaba y le decía que su vida le pertenecía. De repente Ahome siente como alguien la jala haciendo que levante la cabeza

"Ahome…lo siento yo eh sido el causante de todos tus sufrimientos…de verdad lo lamento".- Inuyasha tenía el vendaje mojado, había ido por un poco de agua para ponerle a la herida a Ahome.- _"ya no puedo ocultarlo más, tengo que decirle como me siento para evitar su sufrimiento"_

"No Inuyasha eso ya no importa lo mejor será irnos".- Ahome finge una sonrisa

Ahome quiso levantarse rápido pero el equilibrio le falló, Inuyasha alcanzo a detenerla a tiempo abrazándola en el suelo

"Claro que importa Ahome, yo te eh echo sufrir porque realmente no quería que supieras que tu eres mi punto débil…eres una persona maravillosa y siempre estas alegre por eso pensé…".- Inuyasha acaricia el rostro de Ahome limpiándole las últimas lagrimas de sus mejillas.- "por eso pensé que si te decía cuanto te amaba huirías de mi"


	10. Consecuencias

Diciendo esto Inuyasha comenzó a bajar la mirada al ver como Ahome se quedaba estática ante esta reacción suya nunca pensó que realmente le diría que la amaba y eso acababa de hacer

"Inuyasha…".- Ahome se sentó un poco y volteo su mirada sonrojada.- _"no puedo creerlo, Inuyasha por fin me esta diciendo lo que siente pero… ¿Qué pasara con Kikyo?"_

"Ahome…lo siento de verdad pero no puedo cambiar esto que siento por ti, de verdad te amo".- Inuyasha se inclino frente a ella besando su mano viéndola con una tierna mirada.- "a mi ya no me importa Kikyo, solo la veo como a una amiga una compañera y yo…quiero estar contigo para siempre no sabes cuanto te amo".- Inuyasha empezó a acercar su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron

Ahome cerro sus ojos y abrazo el cuello de Inuyasha y este al sentir aquello se puso realmente feliz el amaba mucho a Ahome y ella también lo amaba. Había sufrido mucho por el y el también había sufrido mucho en su pasado, ya era hora de que fueran felices juntos. Después de un rato comenzó a faltarles aire así que a regañadientes Inuyasha se separo de Ahome viéndola a los ojos mientras ella comenzaba a llorar un poco y lo abrazo.

"Inuyasha me haces muy feliz yo siempre te eh amado pero".- Ahome empezó a dudar un poco pero tomo fuerzas, lo mejor sería dejarlo todo en claro.-"tu siempre veías lejos de mi, únicamente veías a Kikyo y por más que quisiera que me miraras nunca lograba nada".- Ahome había empezado a llorar

"como ya te lo dije anteriormente mi pequeña".- limpia el rostro de Ahome viéndola a los ojos.- "Kikyo ya no significa nada para mi ahora todo mi mundo eres tu, mi Ahome"

Después de unos minutos Ahome sonrió y abrazo a Inuyasha. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás pero eso no importaba, estaban más que felices. Pero al momento de levantarse, Ahome casi se cae nuevamente ya que aun no podía pisar firmemente con el pie.

"Los siento Ahome, lo había olvidado por completo".- dice ayudándola a levantarse cargándola en sus brazos

"No importa Inuyasha estoy bien".- Ahome se sentó y medito un poco sobre su herida.-"ahora que lo recuerdo la anciana Kaede me enseño a hacer un ungüento para este tipo de heridas ¿me ayudas a recolectar las plantas?

"Claro que si Ahome, desde ahora haré todo lo que me pidas".- Inuyasha se levanto y beso su frente

"bueno entonces vallamos".- trato de caminar un poco pero de repente Inuyasha la cargo en su espalda.- "Inuyasha pero yo puedo caminar"

"eso no, mientras yo este a su lado esta señorita tiene que cuidarse mucho"

"esta bien".- Ahome sonreía emocionada

Ya había amanecido lo que causo que Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara despertaran para ver a un pobre Koga tirado cerca del supuesto campo de fuerza. Al parecer cuando Inuyasha derivo la cueva el campo se hizo mas débil pero…un secretito, no se lo digas a Koga, el estaba muy débil también pero como esta muy cansado y con la poca fuerza no puede deshacer el campo. Koga estaba descansando mientras Miroku comienza a acercarse a el

"cuidado Miroku no te valla a morder".- decía shippo divertido mientras veía como cuidadosamente Miroku se acercaba

Miroku se acercaba cada ves más y más lento por que Koga actuaba muy raro y gritaba los nombre de Ahome e Inuyasha y se movía como si estuviera pateando algo

"¿Dónde estas bestia? ¡Regrésame a mi mujer ahora mismo! ¡¡Ahome!!".- Koga movía mucho los pies como si estuviera corriendo

Miroku empezó a brincar encima de Koga de un lado a otro mientras Shippo aplaudía divertido

"miren dominando a la bestia".- decía Miroku poniendo un pie sobre Koga

"jajaja si Inuyasha te viera jajaja".- Shippo reía más fuerte que antes mientras Miroku imponía su fuerza sobre el dormido Koga

"Se va a despertar y lo va a golpear excelencia, mejor déjelo en paz".- Sango estaba recargada en un árbol mientras veía a ese par "divertirse"

Koga despertó, cosa que no sorprendió a Sango y al ver a Miroku sobre el lo tiro rápidamente

"¿Quien te crees que eres Monje inútil?".- Koga tenía a Miroku agarrado de la ropa amenazándolo hasta que percibió algo.- "este aroma".- movió la cabeza a ambos lado para tratar de ver de donde provenía ese aroma hasta quedar frente de donde estaba la cueva.- "¿que le paso a la cueva?"

"parece que ayer fue derrumbada".- Sango se acerco un poco a ellos.- "pero aun no estamos seguros de cómo"

"De seguro fue Inuyasha, no le gusta estar encerrado".- Shippo brinco al hombro de Sango

"Claro como perro que es…basta de tonterías".- Koga da una patada y quita el campo de fuerza.- "iré por ti Ahome".- dicho esto se hace remolino y entra en los escombros a buscarlos

"vamos Shippo, Miroku si no lo detenemos Inuyasha no podrá declarase".- Sango subió a Kirara junto con Shippo

Mientras Ahome estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha y le decía cuales plantas cortar y cuales no tocar

"Ahome y ¿con ese ungüento te sentirás mejor?".- pregunto Inuyasha aun preocupado por la chica mientras la ponía en una roca

"buenos pues, según tengo entendido si".- Ahome veía nuevamente su herida.- "sirve para ayudarme en la recuperación"

"Oye Ahome…y".- Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella muy decidido.- "¿no seria mejor que regresaras a tu época para que te ayuden?"

"hum…no es una mala idea pero-"

"¡Ahome!".- Koga estaba gritando a lo lejos cuando llega frente a ellos y se para encima de Inuyasha tomando las manos de Ahome.- "mi querida Ahome lamento haberte echo esperar es solo que había una barrera"

"este…si…no importa".- decía Ahome con una pequeña gota en su cabeza, esto acabaría mal

"¡Quítate de encima piojoso!".- Inuyasha aventó a Koga pero este le cayo encima a Ahome e Inuyasha la cargo en el último momento.- "lo siento mucho Ahome, ¿estas bien?"

"Si no te preocupes pero creo que mejor me pongo una venda".- decía Ahome mientras trataba de ponerse la venda

"¡¿Ahome?! ¿Que te ah pasado?".- Koga se acerco a ella mientras pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.- "fue culpa de ese perro ¿verdad? Me las pagaras maldito, mira como dejaste a Ahome ¿quieres pelear?"

"Si, veremos quien gana de una buena ves lobo sarnoso".- empuñando su espada

"¡Koga! ¿Dónde estas?"

"no puede ser".- Koga empieza a caminar hacia atrás.- "¡¿por que yo?!"

"Pero si es"


	11. Cambio

Un remolino se acerco a ellos rápidamente levantando tierra y hojas hasta pararse frente a ellos

"Es Ayame".- Ahome pudo distinguir a la prometida de Koga aparecer en medio del remolino

"Koga, es necesario que me acompañes".- Ayame se acerco a Koga y le jalo un brazo.- "un clan de gatos a invadido nuestros territorios y se han llevado a varios de los nuestros"

"¿Y eso a mi en que me molesta?".- Koga soltó su brazo enfadado, justo cuando iba a llevarse a Ahome aparece Ayame

"Vamos Koga, no puedes dejar a Ayame en una situación así".- Ahome se acerco a el sonriéndole.- "además yo tengo que regresar a mi época para que me revisen"

Koga lo pensó un momento, Ahome y Ayame estaban platicando tranquilamente mientras que Inuyasha los veía muy atento. En ese momento Kirara aparece junto con Sango, Shippo y Miroku sobre ella

"¡Ahome!".- Shippo brinco a los brazos de Ahome .- "Ahome, Miroku y Sango vienen muy pegaditos desde hace rato"

Sango se puso roja mientras se acercaba a Ahome mientras tanto Miroku sonreía. Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que…

"Arg ya estoy harto, decídete de una vez lobo, tenemos que llevar a Ahome a su época".- Inuyasha se había levantado llegando con un brinco frente a Koga

"Por favor, Koga tenemos que ir o sino esto se va a poner cada vez peor…".- Ayame suspiro cuando vio que Koga no le hacia caso, miro a Ahome de reojo y esta le cerro un ojo.- "escuche que el clan tenia un fragmento de Shikon por eso vine a buscarte pero como no quieres ir a ayudarme me iré yo sola"

"No, espera".- Koga suspiro, no tenia opción.- "esta bien, iré contigo pero ese fragmento será mió".- Koga se acerco a Ahome y tomo sus manos.- "mi querida Ahome, espero que te recuperes y no dejes que esta bestia te haga daño, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti"

Koga beso la mano de Ahome y se fue seguido de Ayame, mientras que Miroku tenía agarrado a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de moverse maldiciendo. Ahome sonrió sonrojada, parecía que Koga por fin se había dado cuenta

"Bueno lo mejor será irnos, para que Ahome pueda ir a su época".- el pequeño Shippo hablo mientras todos asintieron

"Pero tenemos que seguirlos".- Inuyasha se soltó del agarre de Miroku.- "no podemos dejar que el lobo se que de con ese fragmento"

"No hay problema Inuyasha".- Ahome sonríe mientras abraza a shippo.- "estuvimos hablando con Ayame y le dije que podía decirle eso a Koga para que se fuera con ella"

"Una pequeña mentira blanco no le hace daño a nadie, y así podemos irnos sin problemas".- Sango confirma el plan de su amiga mientras se acerca a ellos

"Bueno Ahome, cuando regreses ¿puedes traerme unas galletas?"

"enano no eses molestando a Ahome, tiene que ir directo con el doctor en cuanto llegué a su época así que vamos"

Inuyasha cargo a Ahome, Sango Shippo y Miroku subieron en Kirara y regresaron a la aldea frente al poso devora huesos.

"Bueno chicos, estaré en mi época algunos días".- Ahome se despide de todos y luego se dirige a Inuyasha.- "nos vemos en unos días Inuyasha"

Inuyasha simplemente sonríe, la abraza y besa su frente

"Te estaré esperando"

Ahome salta al poso brincando el tiempo hasta llegar al fondo, a su época. Sube la pequeña escalera y sale del tempo entrando a su casa. Era jueves por la tarde y su madre la acompaño al doctor. Solamente necesitaba hacer reposo y tomarse algunas medicinas ya que el ungüento que se había puesto había ayudado mucho. Por la noche pudo descansar, esta vez tuvo un sueño tranquilo. Al día siguiente fue a la escuela, la mañana paso tranquila hasta la hora de la salida. Ahome iba caminando muy tranquilamente hacia la salida del edificio cuando escucha que la llaman

"Higurashi".- un hombre se acerca a su lado sonriéndole.- "que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor, llame a tu casa y tu abuelo me dijo que estabas enferma"

"A si jeje, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor Hoyo".- Ahome le sonríe mientras sigue caminado

"Oye Higurashi, estaba pensando que tal vez-"

Hoyo no puede terminar ya que las amigas de Ahome los alcanzaron

"Valla Ahome de seguro tienes prisa porque te vas a reunir con tu novio ¿verdad?"

" Si que me das envidia Ahome, yo también quisiera tener un novio como el tuyo que te cuida siempre"

"Ya dejen en paz a Ahome, tenemos que correr si queremos alcanzar la función"

Las 3 chicas se fueron dejando a Ahome con la boca abierta

"Esto…bueno Hoyo, tengo que irme así que…"

"¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?".- Hoyo se puso muy serio, estaba enfadado

"De verdad Hoyo, tengo que irme".- Ahome se asusto por el tono de Hoyo

"Lo prefieres a el sobre mi, ¿verdad? Yo estuve todo el tiempo al pendiente de ti esperando hasta que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos".- Hoyo estaba gritando, había agarrado a Ahome del brazo fuertemente

"Hoyo suéltame, tengo que irme".- Ahome se soltó del agarro de Hoyo y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa. Se detuvo un poco a tomar aire y se dio la vuelta, alegre al ver que Hoyo no la había seguido.

Al día siguiente Ahome regreso a la época antigua, Inuyasha se quedo esperándola sentado en la orilla del poso. Estaba dormido, así que Ahome salio del poso con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se sentó a su lado sonriendo. Se puso a admirar el paisaje meditando sobre lo que había pasado con Hoyo hasta que siente como unos brazos la envuelven en un abrazo

"Tardaste mucho".- Inuyasha sonríe mientras ella voltea a verlo.- "pensé que regresarías ayer por la tarde, ¿Cómo sigues de tu pierna?"

"Tuve unas complicaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta, el doctor me dijo que necesitaba reposo y tomar algunas medicinas"

"bueno entonces, podemos seguir persiguiendo a Naraku".- Inuyasha se pasa pero carga a Ahome en su espalda.- "pero eso si, tienes que cuidarte mucho y de eso me encargo yo"

Ahome sonríe mientras besa la mejilla del hanyou causando un sonrojo en este. Redirigen a la aldea a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, en el camino ven como Miroku coqueteaba con unas aldeanas mientras Sango empezaba a acercarse lista para golpearlo. En la cabaña Kaede y Shippo los estaban esperando. Decidieron juntar sus cosas y emprender el viaje. La noche los alcanzo y tuvieron que acampar cerca de unas aguas termales.

"Sango y yo iremos a bañarnos".- Ahome les anuncia mientras toma varias cosas de su mochila.- "Inuyasha encárgate de buscar la cena"

"Feh ¿Por qué yo?".- Inuyasha se para mientras Shippo salta a su hombro

"Miroku tu también ayúdalos, no creas que dejaremos que te quedes por aquí sin nadie que te vigile".- Sango le envió una mirada asesina al monje, quien en un segundo alcanzo a Inuyasha

Ambas sonrieron y se adentraron en unos arbustos para salir frente a las aguas termales

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Tokyo un muchacho camina desesperado por las calles. Esta desesperado, la mujer que tanto amaba lo trato como una miseria mientras que el siempre la estuvo observando a lo lejos. Caminaba por un callejón hasta que escucho que alguien le habló

"Así que Ahome te rompió el corazón"

"¿Quién esta ahí?, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre"

"Tranquilo Hoyo, no te haré daño. Vengo a ofrecerte una venganza contra Ahome e Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha…así que ese es su nombre… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Muy bien Hoyo, ahora te brindare unos poderes inigualables pero tendrás que trabajar para mi. Yo soy el gran Naraku y te transportare hacia donde esta Ahome"


	12. Trampa

Al día siguiente emprendieron el viaje. Al llegar la tarde se acercaron a una pequeña aldea, era una aldea tranquila y todo indicaba que esa noche dormirían en la casa del terrateniente. Ahora se encontraban recorriendo el pequeño pueblo investigando sobre Naraku

"Ya hable con algunos aldeanos pero, ninguno ha visto a Naraku".- Sango se sentó en un tronco que estaba en el suelo totalmente agotada

"Tal ves lo mejor será dejar las investigaciones por hoy y seguir viajando mañana".- el monje habló mientras le ofrecía a Sango un poco de agua que esta gustosa tomaba

"Bueno, yo los acompaño de regreso a la casa, estoy hambriento".- Shippo brinco en el hombro de Miroku mientras el monje ayudaba a Sango para llevarla a la mansión a descansar

Inuyasha y Ahome se quedaron viendo como sus amigos partían, sin embargo decidieron quedarse sentados observando el pequeño rió que pasaba por el pueblo. Ahome dio un gran suspiro atrayendo la atención del hanyou

"¿Qué pasa, Ahome?".- pregunto mientras se acercaba más a ella.- "¿algo te duele?"

"No es eso Inuyasha es solo que…cada ves es más difícil regresar a mi época".- sonríe melancolía.- "ya que cada ves que me voy pienso en lo que sucederá cuando recolectemos la perla y bueno, tenga que regresar"

"Bueno, regresaras de vez en cuando porque".- Inuyasha abrazo juguetonamente a Ahome mientras le decía al oído.- "aunque venzamos a Naraku todavía vas a tener un problema mayor a ese".-

"¿A si? Y de cual problema se trata"

"De mi"

Inuyasha empezó a besar el cuello de Ahome mientras esta reía sonrojada. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien y se separo de Inuyasha

"¿Qué pasa Ahome?".- se incorpora alertado por la reacción de la miko

"Siento algo, como si alguien de mi mundo estuviera aquí"

"Pero únicamente tu y yo podemos cruzar por el pozo, debe de ser tu imaginación".- trata de calmarla un poco sentándola de nuevo

"Tal ves, solo estoy imaginando cosas"

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso, pero Ahome aun tenía esa sensación hasta que volteo nuevamente al pueblo y lo vio

"¿Hoyo?...¡Hoyo!".-Ahome corrió hacia el hombre que volteo al ver que lo llamaban

"Higurashi, yo…fui a tu casa a buscarte y tu madre me dijo que estaban en el templo y cuando entre quise buscarte pero caí al pozo y…".- Hoyo estaba desubicado, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.- "Ahome, ¿Dónde estamos?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miroku y Shippo se encontraban devorando unos grandes platos llenos de carne, arroz y vegetales todo cortesía del terrateniente. Sango estaba pensando en la forma en la que Naraku huía, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veían y siempre que salía de su escondite era porque tenía un plan que estaba llevando a cabo.

"Excelencia, ¿no cree que es un poco extraño que no encontremos a Naraku?".- Sango se acerco a el mientras este daba su ultimo bocado

"La verdad, si pero…no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos ninguna pista sobre su paradero".- Miroku voltea a verla mientras le sonríe.- "no te preocupes bella Sango, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos"

"Miren son Inuyasha y Ahome pero…¿Quién esta con ellos?"

Inuyasha venía con una cara furiosa, Ahome venia con una cara de preocupada y aquel chico que los acompañaba…veía todo con mucha intriga

"¿Quién es el, lo conocen?".- pregunto Shippo mientras se acercaba a ellos

"Chicos, el es Hoyo y es un compañero de mi escuelo en mi época"-. Ahome les dijo mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de los chicos

"Valla, entonces si estamos en la época antigua todo esto es fantástico".- Hoyo seguía a Ahome muy de cerca causando el enojo de Inuyasha

"¿Se puede saber para que buscabas a Ahome?".- pregunto Inuyasha mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica

"Es cierto".- Hoyo se sentó frente a Ahome.- "Higurashi yo, no, Ahome yo quería pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te trate".- Hoyo tomo una mano de Ahome.- "de verdad lamento mucho haberme enojado así pero, de verdad llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote y al saber todo eso repentinamente me enojo mucho"

Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados viendo como el aura enrojecida de Inuyasha amenazaba por matan a aquel muchacho

"Este, Hoyo ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar".- Ahome tomo la mano de Hoyo y se levanto llevándoselo a la otra habitación cerrando la puerta, sin embargo Inuyasha los siguió entrando también.- "Inuyasha por favor, déjame hablar a solas con el"

"Eso nunca".- Inuyasha veía retadoramente a Hoyo mientras este solamente sonreía despreocupadamente

"Inuyasha por favor, necesito aclararle todo de una ves por todas"

Inuyasha comprendió pero antes de salir beso a Ahome de una forma posesiva frente a Hoyo

"Así que el es el famoso Inuyasha".- aseguro Hoyo mientras se sentaba en el centro de la habitación.- "¿como se conocieron?"

"Bueno…verás Hoyo cuando yo cumplí 15 años mi abuelo…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha estaba pegado a la pared como una chinche, aquellos 2 ya llevaban rato platicando a solas en la habitación. Shippo observaba divertido como Inuyasha estaba sentado impaciente mientras que Sango y Miroku bebían una tasa de te

"Vamos Inuyasha, si te quedas escuchando su conversación lo más seguro es que la señorita Ahome se enoje contigo después".- Miroku volteo a ver a su amigo mientras este movía los pies demostrando impaciencia, zapateando de una forma graciosa

"Valla y yo que pensé que aun después de declarársele a Ahome Inuyasha dejaría de ser tan celoso por ella".- Shippo corrió al lado de Sango al terminar de hablar

La quietud de la noche fue interrumpida por unos fuertes gritos de los aldeanos, el monstruo que se suponía iban a eliminar estaba atacando la aldea. Sango y Miroku se fueron en Kirara mientras Inuyasha entraba en la habitación para ver como Ahome tenía su arco listo y Hoyo estaba detrás de ella

"Escúchame bien Hoyo, quédate cerca de mi en todo momento"

"Esta bien Higurashi, tratare de no ser un estorbo"

"¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos aquí y nos ahorramos todo esto?".- Inuyasha estaba, obviamente, celoso

"Porque el monstruo puede atacar aquí también, el viene con nosotros"

Ahome corrió mientras Hoyo corría detrás de ella. Llegaron a la aldea para ver como un enorme lagarto atacaba la ciudad mordiendo todo lo que podía. Inuyasha tuvo que irse a salvar a unos niños mientras los demás atacaban al monstruo. Finalmente, después de unos minutos el monstruo fue vencido. Así que Inuyasha se acerca al grupo

"Chicos, ¿Dónde esta Ahome?".- pregunta Inuyasha al no verla con ellos

"Nosotros pensábamos que estaba contigo, Inuyasha".- Sango volteo a todos sin encontrar rastro de ella

"Tal ves aun esta con su amigo".- comento Miroku

Inuyasha percibió el aroma de Ahome en el bosque junto con Hoyo y…Naraku. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta poder ver como Hoyo cargaba a Ahome

"¿Qué le paso a Ahome?, ¿Dónde esta Naraku?"

Inuyasha se acerco a Hoyo pero este le dio una sonrisa

"Valla Inuyasha, ya era hora de que nos encontraras".- Hoyo aun cargaba a Ahome y volteo a verla.- "Es tan hermosa aun cuando esta inconsciente, ¿no crees?"

Inuyasha quiso atacar a Hoyo pero un campo de fuerza lo golpeo

"Al fin conoces a mi nuevo aliado Inuyasha".- Naraku apareció al lado de Hoyo.- "yo lo traje a este mundo para que pudieras conocerlo"

"Maldito Naraku".- Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero mientras la hoja de la espada empezó a tornarse rojiza

"No olvides Inuyasha que puedes herir también a Ahome".- Naraku empezó a reírse mientras veía como Inuyasha guardaba nuevamente su espada.- "te propongo esto, dame el ultimo fragmento de la shikon a cambio de ella"

Diciendo esto Naraku y Hoyo fueron envueltos por una nube venenosa alejándose de Inuyasha. Inuyasha aspiro un poco del humo pero trato de seguirlos, brinco sobre un árbol pero, ya no los vio por ningún lado.


	13. El Último Fragmento

Inuyasha baja del árbol y tapo su boca con su mano tratando de verlos, pero ya se había ido.

"¿Qué paso, Inuyasha?".- Miroku llega a su lado junto con Sango

"El maldito de Hoyo trabaja para Naraku, eso fue lo que paso".- Inuyasha dio un golpe al suelo totalmente frustrado

"Pero…¿Qué podemos hacer?, ¿Dejaron algún rastro?".- Sango camino en círculos mientras buscaba pistas inexistentes en el suelo

"Me pidió el último fragmento a cambio de ella"

Hubo un silencio total, todos pensaron en silencio eliminando posibilidades hasta que dieron con una sacerdotisa

"Kikyo…"

Sango puso cara de desaprobación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Inuyasha golpeo de nuevo el suelo, de todos tenía que ser Kikyo la que tenia el ultimo fragmento

"Piensa bien lo que harás, Inuyasha"

Miroku empezó a seguir a Sango hasta verla parada en frente de un árbol

"Mi amor, no te preocupes, el sabe bien a quien ama".- el monje voltea tiernamente a la chica mientras limpia sus lagrimas.- "estoy seguro de que la señorita Ahome entenderá lo que pasa"

"Pero…por fin las cosas iban en calma y ahora…Ahome es como una hermana para mi y no quiero que mi familia sufra más"

--

Inuyasha seguía inmóvil. No había opción, Kikyo tenía el último fragmento y era necesario pedírselo para rescatar a Ahome. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Kikyo quisiera cooperar, y si lo hacia ¿bajo que preció?.

Empezó a caminar, no había tiempo que perder. Antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, Miroku lo alcanzo

"Yo iré contigo Inuyasha".- le dijo Miroku con una voz muy firme

"_¿piensa que engañare a Ahome?...¿es que no confía en mi?".- _pensó Inuyasha mientras le daba al monje una mirada de decepción

"Si Kikyo llega a atacarte yo te ayudare, debemos de estar seguros de que tu y Ahome regresen a salvo y, sobretodo, juntos"

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco pero Miroku simplemente sonrió y caminaron siguiendo el rastro

--

Ahome se despertó. Estaba en el suelo encima de unas hojas en un intento de cama. Trato de hacer memoria, pero lo último que recordó fue a Naraku. De inmediato se levanto y empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Hoyo, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

"¡Hoyo!".- Ahome se acerco a el.- "menos mal, pensé que Naraku te había atacado o hecho algo, ¿estas bien?

"No te equivocas de todo, mi querida Ahome".- Hoyo alargo un brazo y acaricio su mejilla.- "Naraku si me hizo algo, me dio el poder para venir a esta época".- Ahome lo miro con la boca abierta mientras el sonreía de forma cínica.- "Así es Ahome, todo fue una trampa y caíste en ella"

Ahome dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro mientras empezaba a caminar sin quitarle la vista a Hoyo y de un momento a otro este se lanzo sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo

"A partir de ahora serás solo mía".- después de decir esto, la beso de una forma violenta

--

Miroku seguía a Inuyasha de cerca mientras veían a unas serpientes caza almas pasar a su lado. Llegaron a un pequeño lago y la vieron sentada totalmente despreocupada. Miroku sintió una punzada de enojo pero la reprimió rápidamente mientras Inuyasha se acercaba hacia ella

"Kikyo, necesito que me des el último fragmento de la perla, se que tu lo tienes".- Inuyasha veía seriamente a Kikyo mientras esta sonreía

"Parece que no has aprendido nada, Inuyasha. Nunca te di nada y ahora tampoco lo haré".- Kikyo llego a su lado y acaricio su mejilla.- "pero si tanto lo quieres, mátame"

Miroku dio un suspiro, sería difícil y estaba seguro de que Inuyasha no le haría daño a Kikyo, bueno casi seguro. Inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo y la apunto contra la miko mientras esta sonreía de nuevo.

"Valla, de verdad la amas. Naraku me contó su idea y me invito a ser parte de ella".- los ojos de Inuyasha empezaron a llenarse de odio, un odio que nunca antes había sentido por esa Miko.- "no me importa lo que sientas por ella, te llevare conmigo al infierno"

Kikyo empezó a convocar a más serpientes que se abalanzaban sobre Inuyasha, mientras Miroku intentaba atraparlas con su agujero negro sin tocar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha dio un salto y cayo en frente de Kikyo pero, vio como una presencia se iba materializando detrás de ella dejando ver a la misma miko. Dos Kikyo estaban frente a el, ambas viéndolo seriamente

"Inuyasha, ¿tanto la amas?".- preguntaron ambas

Inuyasha dudo un poco pero recordó el rostro sonriente de Ahome y sonrió.- "más que suficiente"

Las Kikyo empezaron a desvanecerse mientras un aura aparecía frente a el

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha, al fin mi alma se a liberado".- se escucho la voz de Kikyo a través de la pequeña aura, pero esta vez la voz sonaba aliviada.-"pero, yo no tengo el último fragmento"

"Pero…si no lo tienes tu, entonces ¿Quién?".- Inuyasha estaba desconcertado

"No se por que pero, esta en la época de Ahome. Escucha bien Inuyasha nunca dudes de tu amor por ella"

El aura fue llenando el ambiente de tranquilidad al momento en el que iba desapareciendo

"Descansa en paz, Kikyo"

--

Ahome empezó a moverse, quitándose a Hoyo de encima pero solo logro que este atrapara sus manos con las suyas

.-

"Ahome, siempre desee tenerte, ser siempre tu dueño y en este momento serás mía"

Hoyo soltó una de sus manos para atrapar ambas manos de la chica con una sola, mientras que con su mano libre se dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Ahome empezó a forcejear pero, Hoyo la beso al momento en el que ponía su manos sobre su pecho. Ahome no supo que hacer, y antes de que se diera cuenta Hoyo ya le había quitado la camiseta y estaba desabrochando su falda. Ahome sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no dejo de moverse. Hoyo la miro fríamente, y en ese momento, Ahome vio como sus ojos brillaron y se detuvo, como si quisiera detenerse. Antes de que algo más pasara, Kanna entró a la habitación con el espejo en sus manos reflejando la imagen de Naraku. Hoyo movió la cabeza y se levanto, miro a Ahome lleno de deseo y le sonrió cínicamente para después salir detrás de la niña. Ahome se limpio las lagrimas, no podía permitir que Hoyo lograra su cometido. Busco su camiseta y se la puso, camino por el cuarto mientras buscaba algún agujeró pero no encontró nada. Tampoco tenía su arco ni sus flechas, solamente podría esperar y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para escapar

"Inuyasha…"

--

Inuyasha y Miroku regresaron con Sango. Decidieron regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para preguntarle sobre el fragmento

"Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no estoy segura de si el fragmento esta o no en la época de Ahome".- la anciana recogió algunas cosas que había tomado de Ahome, tratando de sentir algo inusual

"Inuyasha, lo mejor será que vallas a la época de Ahome y trates de encontrarlo".- Sango le dijo mientras le ayudaba a la anciana

"Aunque, será difícil sin que la señorita Ahome te ayude".- Miroku vio a su amigo serio pero a la ves preocupado

"No hay de que preocuparse, si el fragmento esta en esa época, estoy seguro de que lo encontrare".- Inuyasha le sonrió a sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a la salida

"Inuyasha, solamente te pido que tengas cuidado. Puedo percibir, a través de estas cosas, que hay una presencia molesta. Trata de buscar por todos lados y no te fíes de nadie"

El pequeño grupo salio para seguir a Inuyasha al pozo devora huesos. Inuyasha se sentía nervioso, si encontraba el fragmento o no sería lo decisivo de tener a Ahome de nuevo entre sus brazos

"Inuyasha, yo también puedo percibir algo".- Miroku estaba asomado hacia el poso.- "ten mucho cuidado y confía plenamente en tus decisiones"

Inuyasha movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras caminaba

"Inuyasha yo…por favor, encuentra el fragmento para salvar a Ahome".- Sango lo vio con tristeza y preocupación, pero el le sonrió

"No te preocupes Sango, traeré el fragmento de vuelta y Ahome regresara con nosotros"

Diciendo esto, Inuyasha salto hacia el poso. Sin embargo, al llegar a la otra época no percibió como la habilidad para cruzar épocas iba desapareciendo del poso


	14. Epocas

Inuyasha empezo a sentir como la luz faltaba un poco en aquella habitacion y salio del pozo de un solo salto

Inuyasha empezo a sentir como la luz faltaba un poco en aquella habitacion y salio del pozo de un solo salto. Salio del cuerto y vio la casa de Ahome decidiendo empezar por ahí a buscar el fragmento. Subio el árbol sagrado y después brinco hacia el cuarto de Ahome para abir la ventana y entrar. Sin embargo, cuando movio la ventana el fuerte aroma de la chica lo dejo en un transe haciendolo sentarse en la cama para aspirar el aroma mejor, pero la puerta se abrio

"Inuyasha que sorpresa".- el pequeño llego corriendo a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.- "¿y mi hermana, no se supone que esta contigo?"

"¿Eh?".- Inuyasha tuvo que ver al chico dos veces hasta reaccionar.- "ah si, es solo que vengo a buscar algo"

Inuyasha se levanto y empezo a buscar por todos los cajones, primero en la ropa

"Oye, mi hermana se va a enojar mucho si se entera que estas esculcando sus cosas"

"Feh, estoy seguro de que me lo agradecera"

Dejo toda la ropa en el suelo y después fue al escritorio de Ahome para tirar todo al suelo tambièn. Decidio sentarse a pensar un poco. Ahome traia los fragmentos guardados en un pequeño frasco hasta que el demonio araña se los trago uniendolos. Lo más probable es que, aquel fragmento estuviera en ese frasco

"Oye, estoy buscando un frasco muy pequeño que tenia Ahome ¿lo has visto?"

"¿Un frasco? Hum…recuerdo que traia uno colgado hace tiempo"

"Ese es el que estoy buscando, tenia unos fragmentos de la perla Shikon ahi"

"¿La perla Shikon? Valla, pense que el abuelo era un mentiroso".- Sota tomo una de las papas que tenia en su boca y se la comio para después sentarse al lado de Inuyasha.- "no se donde halla quedado el frasco, pero mi abuelo conoce toda la historia de la perla de Shikon, puedes preguntarle si quieres"

Inuyasha salio del cuarto agradecido para después buscar al abuelo Higurashi y preguntarle sobre el frasco

"¿La Perla Shikon? Creo que mi nieta si traia un frasco con algo rosado en el, pero creo que una ves se fue y cuando regreso ya no lo traia"

"¡No puede ser, Ahome no pudo haber perdido los fragmentos!".- Inuyasha golpeo al suelo y luego cruzo los brazos.- "ahora tengo que buscarlos yo solo, maldicion tengo que encontrarlos"

"Y a todo esto, ¿para que los necesitas?"

Inuyasha miro al anciano un momento, no podia decirle la verdad asi que tenia que inventarse algo.- "planeaba hacerle a Ahome un regalo con ellos y…bueno".- Inuyasha empezo a ponerese rojo mientras el abuelo solo sonreia

"Valla, asi que por fin lo van a hacer official".- el viejo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras seguia sonriendo.- "La perla Shikon fue creada por una sacerdotisa, es por eso que pienso que si estas seguro de que deseas encontrar la perla, la encontraras"

El abuelo le sonrio mientras se levantaba y seguia barriendo el templo. Inuyasha se quedo mirando el cielo por un rato. Extrañaba a Ahome, estar en su casa lo hacia sentir calidez pero…algo le faltaba, le faltaba ella. Suspiro y se levanto ya que tenía que ir a buscar aquel bendito frasco. Salio y empezo a recorrer la ciudad notando como aun sentia su aroma. Fue a la ecuela, a un restaurant, incluzo a una plaza pero en ningun lugar veia el frasco. Se sento en una banca café mientras una pequeña niña se le quedaba viendo. Paso la mirada en cada rincon y en cada persona, hasta que vio el pequeño frasco apoyado en la tapa de un basurero al final del callejon. Empezo a correr hasta que tuvo el frasco en sus manos.

"Valla, por fin lo encontre"

"¿A dónde crees que vas con eso?"

--

Ahome veia la linea delgada de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Nunca vio alguna sombra pasar más cuando Kagura venia a darle un plato con arroz y pescado crudo, esa era la unica oportunidad que tenia. La primera vez que la vio fue cuando se desperto y llego detrás de Kanna, la segunda fue un par de horas y tal ves más tarde le traeria la cena.Tenia que pensar como pasaria a los monstruos que Naraku tenia sin su arco ni sus flechas. Sin hacer mucho ruido empezo a ver la forma de sacar energia de su cuerpo, Tal y como Kaede le habia enseñado una vez. Practico con un poco de madera y tambien trato de hacer un pequeño campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Fue notando como el atardecer se acercaba y pronto huiria de ahí

--

"Sueltame ¿Quién te crees que eres para detenerme?".- Inuyasha brinco con el pequeño frasco en sus manos y vio el rostro de aquel anciano

"Te tardaste mucho, ¿lo sabias? Pobre Ahome, de seguro ahora esta encerrada"

Inuyasha se puso rigido, aquel hombre sabia quien era Ahome

"¿Pero…como?"

"¿Cómo lo se? ¿Cómo se que Naraku tiene a Ahome y que necesitas este ultimo fragmento para salvarla? Porque yo soy tu"

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo al viejo, inlcuzo traia la misma ropa que el pero estaba más viejo y los cabellos seguian largos y blancos. Era como verse en un espejo del timepo

"Si como no, de verdad piensas que te voy a creer ¿verdad?".- Inuyasha guardo el frasco en sus ropas y preparo sus manos.- "de seguro eres una alucinacion de Naraku y solo quieres que no me lleve esto"

"Arg tan testarudo como siempre".- el anciano se sento en el suelo y luego lo volteo a ver.- "Yo soy tu, en un futuro"

"No creas que me engañaras tan facil"

"Antes de que el idiota de Hoyo llegara, estuviste a punto de pedirle a Ahome que fuera tu pareja de por vida, ibas a proponerle matrimonio"

Inuyasha se quedo estatico, ni siquiera sabia Miroku que el tenia planeado hacer eso y mucho menos Naraku. Aun cauteloso se sento al lado del viejo mientras este miraba al cielo nostalgico

"Ahome es hermosa, inteligente y siempre estuvo ahí para mi".- el Inuyasha del futuro empezo a hablar mientras el otro Inuyasha lo veia estatico.- "siempre crei que amaba a Kikyo, pero como recordaras no es asi. Ahome fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado pero, al final le falle…No pude salvarla y ahora, la historia se repetira de nuevo"

--

Sango dio otra vuela, seguia caminando en circulos relativamente cerca del pozo devarahues mientras que Miroku y Shippo la observaban recargados en un árbol

"No te preocupes Sango".- Miroku camino a su lado y para tranquilizarla puso su mano en su hombro.- "puede que Inuyasha sea un inutil de primera, pero cuando se trata sobre la señorita Ahome es capaz de vencer a Kami-sama si se lo propone"

--

Por fin oscurecio. Ahome se paro a un lado de la puerta en cuanto escucho los pasos de Kagura y reunio todas sus fuerzas, sería un ataque improvisado pero de algo le serviria. Finalmente las pisadas pararon y abrieron la puerta, Kagura entro a la habitacion con una pequeña charola en las manos

"Niña, ven por ti comida".- Kaguro avento el plato al centro.- "ahora no soy más que una vil niñera"

Kagura se dio vuelta pero, Ahome ya estaba frente a ella. Unio sus manos y lanzo un pequeño rayo color rosado que impulso a kagura consiente. Ahome empezo a ponerse nerviosa, pero salio corriendo por la habitacion y cada ves que veia un monstruo repetia la misma operación enorme bosque y dejo de sentir la presencia de Naraku cerca de ella.

"Ah…ahora solo tengo que…llegar con los demás".- se paro un momento para tomar aire y se adentro al bosque

En el espejo de Kanna se vio claramente la cara de Naraku mientras la pequeña niña seguia a Ahome sin que esta se diera cuenta.

"Valla, de verdad piensa salirse con la sulla".- Naraku sonrio mientrasion.- "ahora, solo falta que llegues, Inuyasha"

--

Inuyasha escucho toda la historia del futuro Inuyasha. Cuando habia encontrado el fragmento, quiso regresar a traves del poso pero el poso ya no pudo transportarlo y se quedo atrapado ahí durante mucho tiempo

"Pero…¿como puedes ser yo si, esto apenas paso hace unos dias?".- el actual Inuyasha tenia la cabeza llena de dudas

"No esoty seguro, lo unico que se esque ya no hay forma de rescatar a Ahome".- el futuro Inuyasha miro de nuevo al cielo persona que tanto amaba

"El poso aun funciona, te lo provare"

Inuyasha dejo a su futuro yo sentado en ese callejon mientras el saltaba de techo en techo hasta regresar al templo Higurashi. Cuando llego, corrio hacia la habitacion donde estaba el poso y sin pensarlo se avento a el como siempre lo hacia. Vio como unas ondas de colores lo rodeaban hasta parar y salio del poso. Sin embargo, aun seguia en la epoca actual.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?"

Inuyasha empeso a entras al poso más el mismo

"Arg maldicion, no puedo quedarme aqui".- Inuyasha golpeo el fondo del poso con los puños.- "Ahome me necesita, tengo que rescatarla maldita sea…ella es…es …lo más importante que tengo"

Inuyasha golpeo nuevamente hasta que sintio que alguien más paraba su mano, su futuro yo estaba a su lado

"Escuchame bien Inuyasha, creo que solamente ahí una forma de hacerte regresar en el poso pero tienes que jurarme que haras a Ahome feliz"

Inuyasha dudo un momento, el era un simple hibrido y no tenia lugar en los montruos ni en los humanos pero, a ella no le importo y se que do a su lado. Por siempre, estaria a su lado

"Fhe, ya deverias de saber la respuesta"

Ambos sonrieron. El tomo el frasco entre sus manos y empezo a concentrarse

"**¿Cuál es tu deseo?"**

Todo a su alrededor se fundio en una atmosfera de paz y veian a la miko Midoriko frente a ellos. El futuro Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le dio el frasco donde estaba el fragmento de la Shikon

"**Puedo cumplir su deseo, pero es necesario que uno de ustedes de su vida por ello"**

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, pero el futuro Inuyasha lo detuvo y camino

"Prometiste hacerla feliz inutil, no lo haras si mueres"

Inuyasha vio comous brazos y vio el cuerpo del futuro Inuyasha resplandezer con una luz cegadora. En un momento, todo estuvo blanco pero después la blancura se despejo e Inuyasha pudo ver nuevamente que estaba en el poso. Dio un suspiro y salto hacia fuera

--

Ahome caminaba despacio entre los arboles. Sabia que alguien la estaba siguiendo, podia sentirlo, y por eso tenia que guardar todas sus fuerzas para el ataque. Sin embargo, ya no pudo más y cayo de senton en el cesped debajo de un árbol

"¿Te rindes?"

Ahome se puso estatica en cuanto vio a Hoyo aparecer frente a ella

"Valla Ahome, me sorprendes pense que durarias más poco caminando".- Hoyo se acerco a su lado y atrapo su cara con sus manos.- "por eso me encantas"

Hoyo beso fieramente a Ahome mientras ella trataba de soltarse del agarro pateandolo y moviendose. Hoyo solto una risa y trono los dedos, Ahome sintio como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y vio como unos pequeños hilos salian de detrás de Hoyo. Kanna se hizo a un lado y salieron más hilos del espejo

"Ahora si, nadie vendra a rescatarte ni a interrumpirnos Ahome".- Hoyo se recosto sobre ella.- "seras solo mia"


End file.
